pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Scott (poet)
Margaret Scott (1934 - August 29, 2005) was an Australian poet author, comedian, educator, and public intellectual. Life Margaret, her first husband, Michael Boddy, and her first son, Daniel, migrated to Tasmania from the United Kingdom in 1959. Two further children, Kate and Marcus, were born in Tasmania. From 1979 she lived with the Legal scholar Michael Scott and had her final child Sarah as well as becoming the step mother to Jane, Christian and Katherine Scott. In 1978 Margaret received her Ph.D. from the University of Tasmania, and was head of the English department at the University until 1989. She worked at the University for over 25 years but left to devote herself full-time to her writing career. Scott's poetry has been featured in a number of anthologies including Effects of Light: The poetry of Tasmania (1985), A writer's Tasmania, Volume 1 (2000), New Music: An anthology of contemporary Australian Poetry (2001), River of Verse: A Tasmanian journey, 1800-2004 (2004), and ''The best Australian poetry 2004. Her publications include four books of poetry, two novels, a libretto and numerous articles. She became well known in Australia in the 1990s as a regular guest on the television show Good News Week. She was also known for her activism on environmental issues and human rights. She died of emphysema. Recognition In 1995 a portrait of Margaret Scott by the painter Geoffrey Dyer was a finalist in the Archibald Prize. The prize is awarded for a painting, "preferentially of some man or woman distinguished in Art, Letters, Science or Politics". In 2005 she was selected for the inaugural Tasmanian Honour Roll of Women and received the Australia Council Writers Emeritus Award. Publications Poetry * Tricks of Memory: Poems. ''Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1980.Margaret Scott (1934-2005), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 21, 2012. * ''Visited. London & Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1983. * The Black Swans. '' North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. * ''Collected Poems. '' Dynnynre, Tas: Montpelier Press, 2000. Novels *''The Black Swans. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. *''The Baby-Farmer''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1990 **published in the UK as In the Shadows. London & Sydney: Vintage, 2001. *''Family Album: A novel of secrets and memories''. Milsons Point, NSW: Random House, 2000. Non-fiction *''Port Arthur: A story of strength and courage''. Milsons Point, NSW: Random House, 1997. *''"Uneasy Eden" : peace and conflict in a rural community'' (pamphlet). Hobart, Tas: Tasmanian Peace Trust, 1997. *''Changing Countries: On moving from one island to another''. Sydney: Australian Broadcasting Corporation, 2000. *''Convict Trail: Tasman Peninsula and Port Arthur''. Port Arthur, Tas: Port Arthur and Tasman Region Visitors Association, 2000?. Edited *''Effects of Light: The poetry of Tasmania'' (edited with Vivian Smith). Sandy Bay, Tas: Twelvetrees, 1985. w Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Margaret Scott, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Libary Center Inc. Web, Feb. 6, 2015. Audio / video *''The nature of gardens'' Australian writers explore what gardens mean - ABC sound cassette, 2001 *''That beauty is better than brains: The debate'' - ABC sound cassette, 1994 See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Margaret Scott (1934-2005) in the Australian Poetry Library (117 poems). ;About * Margaret Scott (1934-2005), Tasmania Department of Premier and Cabinet. * The Write Stuff website * ABC Interview - Dr Margaret Scott Profile Category:1934 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:Deaths from emphysema Category:People from Bristol Category:People from Tasmania Category:Australian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:University of Tasmania alumni Category:University of Tasmania faculty Category:Australian academics